<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo by Coldlady4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699404">Tattoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4'>Coldlady4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya gets a tattoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya we talked about this a hundred times, it will only hurt for a moment The worst part is when the the needle  first  touches your skin .  you'll be fine after that ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah your face said otherwise when dad made you get  yours done.” Said Vanya </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah well were kids so it would hurt “  Allison replied  Her tone was sharp the bitterness coming out in  one big wave.</p>
<p> “ I’m sorry ,I’m just nervous  I didn’t mean to Bring that up”     Vanya said visibility deflated.</p>
<p>Allison Let  out a breath as she didn’t realise she was holding .  “ it’s normal to be  nervous,  You don’t have to do this today we can reschedule it.” </p>
<p>“No no I want to do it today “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the tattoo parlour , Vanya’s  eyes flittered around the room as they entered. The walls were  covered in different . They walked up to the counter. Were the tattoo  artist  stood sort of leaning against the counter  one palm  flat against it and the other one tipping  away on her tablet . Her   name tag said Astrid  . </p>
<p>“Which one of you  ladies is Vanya?”  The artist asked she's a young looking woman with red short hair , Her arms covered with tattoos  </p>
<p>“That would be me .”  </p>
<p>Astrid  nodded her head “right first thing’s first I need you to full out this  form here  and do you have any I.D with you?”</p>
<p>Yah  here It is  vanya hand over her I.D ,  she got to work on  fulling out the form.  </p>
<p>As vanya  filled out the  form   sitting on a sofa beside Allison in the waiting area.<br/>The artist  went to receive  the stencil from behind her  disk . Vanya  finished filling in form and handing it back to Astrid .</p>
<p>“okay where do you want this?”   </p>
<p>“On my left  inner forearm ”</p>
<p>“I ’ll be with you in a sec”   She went into the  back  to set up her station .  Less than a few seconds later  “come on through  and take a seat   and make   Yourself comfortable  in that  chair.” said Astrid</p>
<p>“Do you want me to come with you?” Ask Allison speaking for the first time since they’re coming through  the parlour door.</p>
<p>“Umm I would like to try to get done on my own but if need you to come  In there ,you will right.” said Vanya  trying to muster up as much confidence as she  could</p>
<p>“Of course I will “Allison said given vanya  reassuring smile </p>
<p>giving Allison’s hands a quick squeeze   Vanya  made her way to chair .she  climd into the chair.  The artist was about to  apply the stencil when Vanya spoke  </p>
<p>“Wait could you add something  to it?”</p>
<p>“Yah sure thing doll what is it ?”</p>
<p>“Can you add a sparrow resting on the circle.”  </p>
<p>“Sure “replied Astrid  As  soon as she  hears the tattoo gun turn on Vanya  tenses and holds her breath .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid Notices the tension coming from Vanya’s body .</p>
<p>Just try to relax and take deep breaths it will help  with the pain </p>
<p>She began  tattooing  her  “if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to add  a sparrow to the design  ?”</p>
<p>“It's  a  long story." Vanya  grinned.</p>
<p>“We’ve got time." Astrid smiled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how she ended up telling her about  how she meet sissy and Harlan  leaving  out   some parts of the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s a pretty good reason to get a tattoo.”</p>
<p>An  hour later   she's done , vanya  has a medium  sized  grey  umbrella  enclosed in a black  circle  with a  sparrow resting above it .  </p>
<p>“You took it  very well “</p>
<p>Thanks </p>
<p>The artist  cleaned  and wrapped her  up .</p>
<p> They  turned and started for the door  walking out of the parlour they headed to Allison’s   Mercedes  “ welcome to tattoo family.” Vanya  smiled </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>